Fahrenheit
by Maiko Hime
Summary: Waking in the human world with no memory and an immense power Aki felt lost and very much alone. Part of an ancient lost race potentially the last of her kind where exactly does she fit in? Not human nor demon where exactly is she to go? This is her journey to find her past and her destiny.


The first thing she came to realize was she really hated the dark. The reason she came to this conclusion was because she woke up surrounded by it. Her body was stiff and numb like she had been resting a very long time. Sitting up she looked around her eyes widening at the sheer desolation that lay in front of her. Everything was black and charred what had once been probably a grove of trees was reduced to blackened and smoking trunks. Her hands gripped the ground and she felt the soft powder of ash wilt under her touch. Pulling her hands up to her face she saw them tinged gray with the sooty substance.

She carefully stood stumbling lightly at the stiffness of her limbs before taking a tentative step forwards. Nothing but silence surrounded her as she tried to listen for any type of sound. She blinked once and winced feeling a stinging at her temple. She touched her temple and felt a stickiness and severe tenderness. Pulling her hand back she saw it was covered in a thick purple liquid. Touching it again she felt her tangled hair grabbing a mass and pulling it over her shoulder. It was a shocking blood red thick and very long. Seeing her hair color she suddenly realized she didn't remember having red hair she also didn't remember her name.

Panic set in as she started taking deep quick breaths. "HELLO!" she cried desperately

When no answer came but her own echoed replied her breathing picked up and she grabbed her head. Questions flew through her head. WHO AM I?! WHERE AM I?! WHAT HAPPENED HERE!? She gave a strangled sob falling on her knees still grasping her head as tears leaked down her cheeks. She suddenly felt hot very, very, very hot. Her eyes snapped open and she took her hands away from her head to see an orange glow.

"What...is this?' she whispered

A tight constricting feeling hit her chest gasping she grabbed at it. She opened her mouth and screamed as the constricting feeling became worse and the heat pooled through out her body in a consuming wave. Literal flames started licking at finger tips and soon spread up her arm. She saw this fear consuming her she hugged herself tight crying.

Hiei knew Makuro had sent for him a week ago but because of Spirit World business he was late getting back. He cursed Koenma using him like some sort of messenger dog. Just because he had "accidentally" let the existence of demon world be known to a human, forgetting to properly use his Jagan, he was on probation for a month. The demon lord was not a patient person but there was little she could to do to defy Koenma without starting a war. Unfortunately Hiei was at toddler king's mercy until his probation was up.

Flitting across the terrain towards the portal he knew was waiting for him an immense energy slammed into his senses. He screeched to a halt and darted atop a tree looking over the moonlit horizon. He nearly winced as an explosion of what could only be fire blazed bright across the midnight terrain. Drawing his sword he quickly ran towards the disturbance sensing something similar to demonic energies. Ideas of rogue demons swam through his thoughts and even the fact if if was and he killed

A wall of heat met him as he neared the seen ash was raining from the air and charred remnants of wood crunched at his feet. Slowing his run to a moderate pace he glanced around curious to what creature could have caused such damage. He had come through this area before and it used to be a lush forest. He was not far from Genkai's temple only a few miles away. As he neared the inferno he was shocked to see the source to be a a female crouched hugging herself and seeming to be in pain. He winced as an intense wave of heat pulsed against his body.

"Female!" he barked scowling hoping to get her attention.

A voice pierced the heat and the pain in her body. She looked up to see a black clad man standing in front of her with a sword.

He started forwards only to wince again he looked down to see his clothing singing and smoking. He scowled shrugging his cloak off sword still drawn and letting his youki flare. His own black flames flooded his body protecting him more against the heat of the females own orange flames. He walked forwards and locked eyes with the female. Her eyes were a glowing ember at the moment like molten gold glimmering with the power that flooded her body. On her cheeks and arms were intricate markings swirling and curling in a tribal design. He noted she was very strong and his guard came up immediately.

"What are you doing! Stop it before you insenerate us both you idiot." He snapped

"I-I can't! I can't stop it I'm trying." She cried

He tore the wrap from his forehead awakening his Jagan sword poised. His own youki at the moment was not enough to match this female's which irked him. Combined with his Jagan though he could over power her, at least he hoped he could. "Look at me." He prompted coming closer to her

She looked up at him and instantly her eyes locked on the Jagan caught in its trap like gaze. He could feel her power ebbing little by little and she relaxed her position. Coming closer gripping his sword her eyes distant he would strike quick and knock her out. He raised his sword to use the hilt when the moonlight glinted off the sharp blade. The hold his Jagan had on her was broken at the distraction and her power exploded once again. He dug in barely able to hang on as she screamed. Hiei had no other choice lunging forwards blade poised he buried the katanna in to her abdomen.

Pain exploded through her body as he stabbed her. At the shock of having been impaled by the sword her body weakened. The flames surrounding her died down and she fell against his chest coughing blood. The sticky purple substance splattered on his shoulder and his face. He waited a moment before jerking his sword out of her body the action causing her to fall into a heap her blood stained the soft gray ash and she laid still.

Hiei flicked his sword slinging her blood off he knelt down grabbing her shoulder and rolling her over. She was unconscious for the moment but still alive. He surprised to hear a heart beat coming from her body. She was no demon from what he could tell but if she were human she should be dying from the wound he inflict on her. He scowled sheathing his Katanna and sliding his cloak back into place. Not wanting to risk another fit of her power and curious to know what she was he grabbed her and tossed her over his shoulder. She was rather small and petite he realized it was comical to think this tiny body had just raged with such an inferno only moments ago. He snorted before fazing out of sight.

The second time she woke up there was sunlight this time and she was lying on something soft. She blinked a few times and looked at her surroundings. A door paper framed door slid open and an old woman with a tight scowling expression knelt in front of her.

"I don't know what you sort of creature you are but before you say anything let me make something clear. I will not tolerate any foolishness. I will kill you if need be. I have sealed your powers for the time being. I will not allow a display that you had previously in my temple. Is that under stood?"

She remembered the overwhelming burn and the pain associated with it. She remembered the charred remains of land which had been from her power. She managed a nod. "Very well then we have an understanding. Sit up and talk to me properly."

She made sat up slowly a pain in her abdomen. Sitting up she realized she was completely nude save for a sheet and the bandages on her abdomen and temple. She blushed at that fact looking at the woman feeling like a child.

"I am Genkai and this is my temple. First off what is your name?" Genkai asked

She opened her mouth to reply then stopped sighing "I don't remember." she replied disappointed

"No doubt from that blow to your head. I'm sure your memory will come back in time." Genkai commented

"So asking your intentions or why you are hear is pointless. You may stay here but again understand I will not tolerate any foolishness. I'm too old for that shit." She snapped

The girl jumped at the tone applied to deliver the point Genkai was trying to make. She simply nodded in reply "Good. Now you have no memory so you have no name. I'll leave that to you. I'll send Yukina in with suitable clothing for you until we can figure something else out."

"Th-thank you." She said

Genkai nodded standing and walking out she could only watch the door as another woman entered though much younger. She was petite with greenish hued hair, bright crimson eyes, and wearing a teal kimono. She smiled softly at her and in her hands she had a pile of neatly folded clothes. "Hello I'm Yukina." She greeted

"Hello...I don't..know my name." The red hair female said softly.

Yukina looked the female over carefully. She had unruly red hair that looked as though it had not been brush in ages. Her skin was dark almost a coppery color with inked tribal markings on her arms and cheeks. Her eyes which Hiei had said at first were gold were a soft coffee color at the moment but sharp. She was small like herself but her body was leaner. Yukina thought she was beautiful in a wild sort of way. She controlled the element of fire from what Hiei had described and she had a deep raging power inside of her. She wasn't of demonic or apparition origins from what Hiei and Genkai knew. They were going to consult much older resources to see if this girl was a long lost species of some sort. Despite her markings and coloring she could almost pass for a human at least. She had no fangs or pointed ears and not claws to speak of.

"Well that won't do at all. If we are to be friends we must get you a name." Yukina said smiling

"Genkai said I should pick one but I have not the first idea to be honest." she admitted

"How about...Aki?" Yukina suggested

"Aki?" the young female said trying the name she smiled softly for the first time "Yes. I like it."

"At least for the time being until you get your memory back." Yukina said kneeling and unfolding the clothing "When Hiei found you you were wearing some sort of tunic with pants. The boys have left some training clothes I thought you'd be more comfortable in these." Yukina unfolded a pair of black draw string pants and a simple white tank top

"Oh thank you. Um...Yukina. Whose Hiei?"

"Oh he's my twin brother. He's the one who found you in the woods last night." Yukina said

"Woods?" Aki thought back and she remembered a black cloaked figure with crimson eyes. She touched her abdomen where the bandages were and her eyebrows knitted together

"He did this." She said scowling

Yukina frowned "Yes I'm afraid he did. Please forgive him. He did what he had to. You were...unapproachable."

Aki remembered the well of fire consuming her body and she winced at the memory "I remember."

"He did try without harming you. However you must understand we didn't know if you were a threat you destroyed seventy acres of the forest." Yukina said sadly

Aki felt guilt rack her at the distraught look on her face "I'm sorry."

"Its all right. Genkai sealed your power until you can regain your memories. Once you do I'm sure you can control it." Yukina said hopeful

"I hope so." Aki said

After she had dressed Yukina tackled Aki's hair. The poor female sat grimacing and wincing at the ice maiden dug out the knots and brush it as best as she could. "This isn't hair this is a mane!" Yukina giggled making Aki flush

Brushing her hair out both females managed to wrestle it into a low ponytail. Yukina then told her good bye, she had chores to do apparently, and invited her to come out when she felt ready and get something to eat. Aki stood carefully finding her limbs much more agreeable this time around and she decided to venture outside. Sliding open to shoji she stepped out barefoot onto a stone path. She was surrounded by an ancient temple just as Genkai had said. Walking forwards she explored a little ways only before she felt a tingle run up her spine.

"Still alive I see."

She recognized that voice and looked up onto a nearby rooftop of one of the many buildings that made up the temple seeing the cloaked figure from her memory. Aki saw him in better detail now and he did strongly favor Yukina same color eyes and facial features. She thought he was probably a few inches taller. He however sported a permanent scowl and cruel eyes instead of Yukina's soft smile and kind eyes. His hair was also distinctly different spiky black and streaked with white.

"You must be Hiei." Aki said in an even tone tawny eyes alighting on him

His facial expression didn't change as he regarded her "What are you?"

"I don't know." She replied

Faster then she could blink he was behind her sword at her throat. She froze eyes wide and she stood perfectly still. "I care nothing for games. I want to know why you're here, who you are, and what do you want."

"I don't know." She replied again with a slight quake in her voice

His crimson eyes drifted towards the bandage on her right temple. "Are...you going to stab me again?"

He smirked "Why? Was it so enjoyable the first time?" came his sarcastic reply

She frowned "I don't care for it."

"Then don't give me a reason to. Last time you gave me a reason." He said in a low voice in her ear

Hiei sensed not one shred of the power he had sensed before in the female's body. Genkai had been successful in sealing it though she wasn't of demonic nature. At the moment she wasn't a threat but he knew better. He knew better then to trust anyone. She wasn't a demon and she wasn't human so what exactly was she then? He had run her clear through with his sword even a demon would be ailing for a few days from such a wound and yet here she was standing though still injured but no worse for wear.

"So if you're not going to stab or cut me can you remove your sword?" she asked

Aki felt the cold metal leave her neck. By instinct she rubbed it before turning to look at Hiei. "Although I'm not overly fond of being run through with a sword I understand you had too."

"You're being understanding about me stabbing you?" Hiei asked quirking an eyebrow

She blushed realizing how ridiculous she sounded clearing her throat. "What I mean is... I don't blame you and I hold no ill will against you."

"Like I care. Just know female that I am watching you." He snapped sheathing his sword with a snap for emphasis

"I have a name." she said

"Oh? I thought you couldn't remember anything." He snapped

"I can't. Your sister gave it to me. It's Aki." She said

"Whatever. Stay out of my way female." he sneered

Aki watched him flit away like a humming bird and she sighed exasperated. "Well now...he's pleasant."

Aki's exploration didn't yield to much. There were Sutras lining the grounds. Genkai explained this to her finding her on her walk to also keep an eye on the female. They were similar to the seal she had put on her power. Aki gathered from her own thoughts and what she knew so far that Genkai was powerful and not to be trifled with. The day passed normally enough and Aki despite having so much unknown weighing down on her settled in with Yukina and Genkai for supper. That night she sat with Yukina looking at the stars.

"How are you feeling?"

"I feel fine considering."

"It must be frightening to lose your memory." Yukina said sadly

"The thing that frightens me the most is this power I have." Aki said bringing her knees to her chest.

"Maybe Master Genkai will offer to train you." Yukina said smiling

"Train me?" Aki said curious

"Yes. She's a martial art and spirit master. She has trained a lot of strong fighters."

"I don't know... I don't think I'm much of a fighter. I mean I don't FEEL like fighting anything." Aki said looking at her hands

Yukina giggled "How do you know if you can't remember being in a fight."

"That's true..." Aki said sheepish

"Maybe you should wait first and see if your memory comes back." Yukina suggested

"I think I will."

_**Please let me remember.**___ Aki silently pleaded staring into the night sky. 


End file.
